


Falling Into Place (The Bitter As Life Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then there was only silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place (The Bitter As Life Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 6
> 
> Notes: Unbeta'd. Remix of [Across The Great Divide](http://hieroglyfics.net/greatdivide.htm) by Isiscolo.

And then there was only silence.

With effort and a painful wrench, he worked himself free of the snow. He looked back and gasped at the sight of a body, _his_ body, still trapped. His eyes were mercifully closed and the angle of his neck—

Oh, God.

He looked away, unnerved and frightened.

A laugh reached his ears, muffled. Light shone through the tent and he could see Ray and his other self, kissing.

It hurt, burned like acid, to watch this other Fraser with Ray, _his_ Ray.

At least Ray was alive.

He shivered as everything fell into place.

-fin-


End file.
